


Being Rewarded

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #655: Snape in Hogsmeade - Madam Puddifoot's.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #655: Snape in Hogsmeade - Madam Puddifoot's.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Rewarded

~

“Dear Merlin,” groans Severus.

Harry coughs to hide his chuckle. “Shades of Madam Puddifoot’s,” he says. 

“Quite.” Severus’ tone is dry. 

Sympathetic, Harry leans in. “I can get you out of this if you like. You slip away, and I’ll just tell her that you had something urgent come up—”

“A Prince keeps his word,” Severus says firmly. “I can do this.” 

“Sev’rus!” Spotting them, Lily Luna skips over, beaming brightly. “We can have our tea party now!” 

“Indeed.” Severus takes Lily Luna’s hand in his. “Lead on, my lady.” 

Harry watches them get settled, his heart swelling with love. 

~

Severus fists the sheets as Harry fucks him. Arching his back, he takes Harry deeper, meeting every thrust. 

Harry loves having Severus like this, loves the tight pull of his body, adores making him shudder and groan, making him come apart. 

Afterwards, as they curl together, Harry murmurs, “Thanks for what you did today.” 

Severus chuckles. “Is this my reward for tolerating tea at Lily’s version of Madam Puddifoot’s?”

Harry nuzzles him. “Maybe.” 

“Spending time with her is its own reward.”

Overcome, Harry kisses him fiercely, and when they part, Severus is panting. “Although, I’ve no objections to being rewarded.”

~


End file.
